


Kissing Game

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with kissing. It always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Game

Tommy Joe likes to cuddle. Everyone and their mother knows it. The thing is, he also likes to kiss, and it doesn't really matter who he kisses, as long as he feels close to them. Isaac for example is a perfect candidate because he's married, and doesn't think it will lead to something. Taylor is good, too, because he's incredibly crazy and unbelievably affectionate. He hides that soft nature under his goofy smile, but no smile fools Tommy Joe. He knows his people. 

Neil is one bad motherfucker, and he would beat Tommy to a bloody pulp if he wasn't so earnest with his affection. He has stolen one tiny kiss from Neil, too. Monte, not so much. The beard intimidates him. He's kissed Cam and Sasha, Terrance and his huge tongue, and even their sound guy, Michael. The bus driver is too old, and never really drinks with them, but Tommy has spent a good amount of time sitting next to him, talking about his family (three children and a pretty little wife), dog (named Molly), and places he's been to (forty-two states and twenty-three countries). 

He even tried to kiss Lane once, but he was very drunk and can't remember much of it. He might have ended up locked in a closet after that. Or he passed out. Either way, it wasn't memorable, and he hasn't tried it since. 

But the one person he adores to kiss is Adam. They do it a lot. They didn't, though. For a very long time after the first tour, they didn't kiss at all. Tommy felt deprived. Of course he had a girlfriend whom he loved to kiss and cuddle and... gentleman-never-tells, but it wasn't the same. Nothing's the same. 

Adam's tongue in his mouth means he's filled because that fucking tongue is big, and it's very, very talented and right there, taking him, making him, shaking him. And it's not about sex. It's not about being aroused and horny. It's about being owned by that mouth. And nobody, _nobody_ owns him like Adam. 

And this is why, after three weeks of tour life, Adam started kissing him on stage again, and the world went crazy. Or at least the fangirls did. The screams could've made a deaf person's ears bleed. 

It didn't take long until it became a habit in the privacy of their bus (one big-ass bus with an amazing sound system) as well. 

It started with a gummy bear. Adam wanted him to show what he was eating, and when he did Adam sucked his tongue into his mouth, stealing the gummy bear. After that, it was easy to fall into a rhythm of spending the first hours with the rest of the group, and then the last three of their wakeful hours in Adam's room, kissing, cuddling, being so damn adorable it was sickening. 

But it was good because they were lonely, and the world was cruel, and nobody loved them. 

The fact that Tommy Joe Ratliff loves kissing Adam Lambert is no secret to anyone, and because of this unconditional love, he's now pushed against a door, Adam's warm, hard body covering his, Adam's tongue teasing his lips, gentle but persistent. 

It's lazy and good, like there's no rush, no need to go anywhere. 

Adam frames his face with his hands, kissing the side of his mouth. "I love your taste."

So maybe their friendship is a little warped, but who cares. Cold, cruel world, and all that.

Tommy moans into Adam's mouth, fingers finding his hair. The feeling is so fucking mutual Tommy is an addict. 

Adam licks the side of his jaw, then bites his ear, still gentle. "It's a little too much for me actually." Adam pauses, the tip of his tongue touching the shell of Tommy's ear. "You make me forget myself."

That's how this feels to him, too, like he's living more and thinking less. He doesn't have to be anything to Adam or himself when they are like this. "Yeah." He pulls Adam down for a kiss, a proper one, the kind that makes him a little weak in the knees. 

When he twists his fingers in Adam's hair their lips part, and Adam breathes against him. Adam has his hands on either side of Tommy's shoulders, palms flat against the door, Tommy guesses, his arm muscles tense and ready, like he's waiting for something to happen. 

There's more pressure against his middle when Adam comes closer, captures him, and it's not lazy any more. "Do you mind?" Adam asks, quiet. 

The question is sex, and it crawls up his spine. He stops breathing. He shakes his head, and Adam kisses him again, moving his lower body in a steady rhythm, and blood rushes south in Tommy's veins, so fucking fast he feels dizzy. 

"Do you want me?" Adam asks between kisses, still moving, still so gorgeous and completely in control. 

He lifts his chin up, defiant, but then Adam grabs the side of his thigh, and spreads his legs a little, and the words, they are gone. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out. 

Adam puts his palm against Tommy's forehead, and tilts his head back, exposing his throat, and it's a very open position. He could feel uncomfortable, but he makes an encouraging sound, hoping that Adam gets it. That tongue licks over his adam's apple, and then Adam bites the skin under his chin. He whimpers because it feels so fucking good. 

"You're beautiful," Adam says next to his skin, nibbing and kissing his neck. "And I really need to stop now, or I'm going to fuck you."

That thought brings Tommy down a little, reality crushing in, but Adam is so close he can't think properly. 

"Do we want that?" Adam asks, then captures Tommy's wrists and rests them against the door, close to either side of Tommy's head. "Do we?" 

Not so in control, after all. 

Adam pulls his lower body back a little, releasing the pressure, but holds his forehead close to Tommy's. "I don't think we do," he continues the monologue, and Tommy tries to think how to use words. "We want to keep it simple," Adam says with a flat tone. "Don't we?"

Tommy thinks Adam is talking too much, but a part of him is really glad of that. He's not sure how this time is any different from all the other times they've been kissing, but it is. 

"I think I'm going to let go now. Can you stand?" 

Tommy shakes his head, and Adam laughs, his fingers curling tighter around Tommy's wrists. 

"I don't wanna let go," Adam whispers, kissing Tommy's cheek, breathing in, deep. "You're intoxicating. My mind doesn't want to come back."

He feels it, too, the mellow feeling of being turned on but not too much, just enough to mess with the head, but not enough to make him do something about it.

Adam laughs again, his nose bumping against Tommy's. "I want to crawl into your pants. I want to lift you up. I want you to wrap your skinny legs around my waist. I want to fuck deep into you, lazy and slow. I wanna do it here, now, your eyes dazed and still looking at me. I want you to open your mouth to me, show me your pretty pink tongue. I want you to take me, all of me. I wanna fill you."

Tommy groans. Adam is still holding his lower body back, still doing nothing but talking close to Tommy's sweaty cheek, lips brushing his skin with every word. "I'd love to see you take me, Tommy." 

"Just... Fuck." He has no idea what to say, how to speak his mind that isn't really any kind of mind at the moment. He's out of his mind, trying not to lose every bit of control he has over his own body. His knees are shaking, and he wishes he knew how to stop. He doesn't want to stop. "Adam?"

"Yeah, I can't. I can't leave." Adam kisses Tommy's cheek, then rests his head against his shoulder, tongue teasing the skin just above Tommy's collar. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

He makes a decision. "One night?" he asks, closing his eyes. "Just this. Show me."

Adam bites his neck, moans against his skin, his whole body moving like liquid lust. "I will," Adam purrs, then sucks a mark on his skin. "I will."

Adam frees his wrists, sliding his hands over Tommy's sides, lifting him up a little, so strong and so there, that it's fucking intimidating. Tommy still lets him do it. Adam's mouth is on his, and his hands are everywhere, pulling and pushing, _owning_ Tommy's body like his tongue has owned his mouth for weeks now. 

There's a constant motion to their bodies, like Adam knows how to push Tommy through the ideas of what's happening to the complete trust of _your body knows what it's doing_. He doesn't hesitate when Adam's left hand lifts his thigh up and around his waist. His other leg goes up just as easily, but it's so strange he lets out a strangled cry. Adam bites the sound out of his mouth. 

And yeah, it's strange, and so crazy he can't believe he wants it. But the second Adam positions him right, and leans closer, he arches his back, moaning. Adam's other hand is holding his ass, and the other is pulling at his hair so hard it hurts. "I love your hair," Adam says, breathing with him, not kissing, just moving his lower body, pushing Tommy against the door. 

It's hard for him to hold his legs up - he's never done that - but somehow he still manages. And the way Adam is agonizingly slow with everything makes Tommy whine. 

"I want you naked." 

He quickly lifts his hands up, and Adam laughs, taking hold of the hem of Tommy's shirt and pulling it over his head with difficulty. But as soon as the shirt is gone, Adam is right there, blue eyes staring, breathing hard. "You're..." 

He knows. What he needs is Adam's mouth over his, and it's amazing, Adam's breath hot and heavy next to his skin. "I think we need the bed." Adam bites his lower lip. "My legs... won't hold us." 

Tommy nods. He really doesn't care. Either way, he's in for a ride, and he's not backing away from it now.

Adam carries him to the bed, lays him down, and opens Tommy's jeans, fingers warm against his stomach. He pulls them off slowly, watching Tommy the whole time. 

He's almost naked, and it should be... something. Terrifying? Weird? But he's mostly just eager. He holds out his hand, and Adam takes it, kneeling on the bed.

It surprises him when Adam turns him on his side, and spoons him from behind, hand still holding Tommy's, the arm curling around his body possessively. Adam pushes his knee between Tommy's thighs, and his pants feel rough against Tommy's bare skin. Adam kisses his ear, then brushes his hair off his face with his free hand. "I've imagined you like this." Adam breathes the words into his ear, soft and quiet. 

He can't move. Adam's cock is pressed against his ass, and it's such a promise of things to come that he squeezes Adam's hand, seeking something, some kind of a reassurance that it's going to be good. 

"Say no, and this is all it's going to be," Adam whispers. "I'm doing this on purpose. If you want to stop now it's okay."

He could, but then he wouldn't know. He moves as much as he can, pushing his left knee against the mattress, spreading his legs wider. "Make me feel," he says. "Anything. Everything. Make it good." The last words come out with a smile. It's so evident in his voice it's a miracle if there's any doubt left in Adam's mind. 

Adam moves his hips, slow again, but Tommy can feel the change in him, how sure his hold becomes. "You're impossible," Adam says into his hair, kissing the side of his head. "Love the way you feel, love the way you move, love the way you sound."

He tilts his head back against the pillows. It's a sloppy kiss, and it's more tongue than anything else, but it feels so damn good. 

After a while, Adam pulls back a little, then says, "I'm getting up, and taking my clothes off. Wait here." He finds it weird that Adam tells him that, but then realizes that he feels empty and cold without Adam's presences. He curls on his side a little, watching Adam undress. He puts on a little show, and Tommy laughs, propping himself on an elbow. 

It's strange how intense everything is, that a small pause doesn't matter at all, that even though Adam isn't touching him, his eyes are still there, roaming over his body. It makes Tommy aware of his lean legs, his creamy white skin, and how he's more delicate than muscular, but it seems Adam finds it all good, a turn on. "You like skinny boys?" Tommy asks, smirking. 

The dark look in Adam's eyes is enough of an answer to the question. 

Once he's down to his boxers, Adam asks, "Wanna see?" The grin he gives Tommy is so hot he swallows hard and nods. 

Adam's cock is every bit as big as he thought it would be after feeling it pressed against his ass numerous times. It's also gorgeous, and without thinking he moves forward, steadying himself with one hand on Adam's waist while stroking Adam's length with the other, light and easy. Adam gasps, but stays still, his hand touching Tommy's jaw, thumb brushing along Tommy's chin. 

Uhhuh, he's so going to do it. He steps off the bed and kneels before him, and Adam's hips jerk forward, anticipation clear in his blood. Adam's other hand finds his hair, and he leans into the touch before moving closer, licking the head of Adam's cock. 

He tastes a bit of precome, and it's sweet, so sweet actually that he wants to taste a little more. Tommy opens his mouth, remembers to be careful with his teeth, and takes a part of Adam's cock between his lips. He sucks experimentally, and Adam's hand in his hair tightens, not pushing but holding hard. It's interesting, and it registers somewhere in the back of his mind that he's sucking a cock, his knees hurting a little and his breath catching. He tries to breathe through his nose, but he can't, and he pulls back, looking up, panting. 

The expression on Adam's face is ridiculously beautiful. "I didn't... whoa." Adam takes hold of his elbows and helps him up, hugs him so hard it crushes the breath out of him. "You're something else," Adam says. "I can't believe you just did that."

He feels confused for a second, and then snorts. "I'm not letting you have sex with me. I'm having sex with you."

"I kind of figured that out when you came to me with that look on your face." Adam loosens his hold a little, but won't let go. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

"Come on, I want to do something." He knows he sounds impatient, but he kind of is. He's had fantasies of this. He's had Adam fucking him six ways from Sunday every other night in his dreams. This is real. It's so fucking real he's shaking. "Just look at me." He moves back a little, showing Adam how much his hands are shaking. 

Adam just grabs his jaw, tilts his head up, and kisses him. It's so familiar, he melts into it immediately, body seeking contact with Adam's. The hard length of Adam's cock startles him at first, and then he lets it slide against his stomach, concentrating on the feel of Adam's mouth on his. 

"Lie down," Adam says, kissing him again. "I'll get everything."

He takes off his briefs, and sits on the bed, still shaking. He looks at his hand, trying to will it to stop, but it's not listening. He doesn't know what to think of this, but he knows that he wants it. At least this once. He wants to know how it feels, how it feels to have Adam pressed against him, inside him, fucking into him. His cock jumps at the thought, and he lies down, resting his hands on his stomach. 

He's never had sex with a friend before. 

"Okay, officially, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever had in my bed."

Tommy looks at Adam, then gives him the finger. "I'm not a thing."

"No." Adam leans over him, one knee and one arm pressing against the mattress. "But you're perfect. And that makes you kind of unnatural." His free hand touches Tommy's forehead, pushes his hair off his face. Adam seems to like to play with his hair, and he really doesn't mind. 

Adam brings his whole weight down on Tommy, straddling his thighs, one elbow beside his head. "You're so warm." Adam nuzzles his neck, then licks a trail down his chest. "Everything about you is just so you. I can't believe you're this beautiful everywhere."

He squirms under Adam because it tickles, and because he's not used to anyone sweet-talking him like this. He likes it way too much. "I've dreamed about your freckles," he blurts out, and Adam laughs, sweet and a little shocked, like it's surprising someone thinks he's beautiful, too. "Yeah, I have immense love for your freckles."

Adam laughs again, and it's music and beauty and joy all in one. Tommy has to pull him into a kiss before saying, "Now, _please_... Get on with it. I want to be fucked, thoroughly."

"Oh, Tommy Joe, you're such a romantic." Adam pushes his legs apart with his knees, and settles down on top of him, cock nudging against Tommy's balls. "Better."

Tommy hums low in his throat, neck arching back, pleased. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Adam moves a little, licks his nipple, and twists the other, hurting him just right. A keen sound escapes him, and he tries to hold on to his mind, but can't because Adam is biting his nipple, holding it between his teeth, licking it at the same time, and that's just not fair in any way. 

"Oh fuck." He pants, his lips wet and parted. He wraps his leg around Adam's thigh, spreading the other wider. "Oh..."

Adam licks his other nipple, and plays with the one that is still wet from his saliva, and Tommy can't fucking think what he wants. Touch himself? Adam? Anything. Because Adam is good, so focused on his reactions, on the way he tilts his head back or lifts it up to see, or how he tries to get closer and pull away at the same time because it's just this close to too much. 

Then, Adam moves lower, his chest brushing against Tommy's cock, making him shiver all over. It's pathetic, and he groans, covers his face with his arm. 

"Let me see you," Adam says before kissing his hipbone. It's a weirdly intimate touch like no other before, and it shocks him, makes everything clearer and brighter, more exposed. 

He lets his arm slide off his face, shows Adam how shaken he feels, and the way Adam nuzzles his groin and puts his arms under Tommy's back, make him see that it's not affecting only him like this. This means something big for both of them. He touches the side of Adam's head, happy when Adam turns his face and kisses his palm. Yeah, it's huge, but it's also just them. Nothing else matters but their own ideas of how things should be and how they can be. They don't have to play by someone else's rules. Adam takes one of Tommy's fingers into his mouth, and starts playing with it, like he's sucking Tommy's cock. It's a little frustrating because that cock is right there, and would like the sucking very much, but Tommy doesn't complain. He stares, transfixed and mesmerized. Adam's cheeks are hollow, his freckled lips pursed and so freaking beautiful Tommy has to close his eyes. 

Adam releases his finger, and before Tommy can open his eyes Adam's tongue slides over his cock, wet warmth soon surrounding him. His mind goes blank, only feeling left, but it's over too soon because Adam moves lower, lifting Tommy's hips and kissing his thighs. "Gorgeous all over is an understatement with you," Adam says, and Tommy tries not to blush.

His stomach muscles clench when Adam licks his hole, tongue soft and wide at first. He fists the sheets because _holy fuck_ , it feels weird-good, his insides burning, heart racing in his chest. He tries to keep his eyes open because he wants to watch Adam: his shoulders, his hair falling on his face, the way he holds Tommy still, arms around his thighs. But just then Adam's tongue pushes inside him, and he lets go, whining, needy, so, so out of it he feels nothing but that tongue, nothing but Adam's hot breath against his sensitive skin. 

He grabs Adam's arm, his wrist. "I'm... fuck. Adam. Please, just..." He doesn't know what he's saying. Doesn't make sense. But he feels intense, high-strung, at someone's mercy. "Please."

Adam pulls back, watching him, and Tommy tries to focus his eyes on Adam. He's still holding Adam's wrist, and he's never letting go. "I want you to lose yourself," Adam whispers, the look on his face both lovely and dangerous. "Can you do that for me, baby."

That word hits his spine, makes his body curl closer to Adam. He's already losing himself. He can do nothing to stop it. He smiles, bites his lip. "Fuck me, please. Please?"

Adam grabs his waist, and turns him on his side, stroking his back and thighs, one finger tracing his hole. He tries to hold still, but he can't. He wants this, and he wants Adam to hurry up, do something. A lube-slick finger slides easily inside him, and he tenses, then groans because Adam moves the finger inside him, and it hits his prostate. "Fuuuuck... God."

"Good?" Adam kisses his shoulder, adding another finger, and his brain shuts down. He tries to say something, but what comes out is meaningless sounds. Adam understands him, though, because he lies down next to Tommy, pulling his fingers out, and lining his cock just right. He's so slow, and the burn is incredibly mind-shattering, Tommy's whole body shaking from the effect. He's not ready for the feeling, not at all, and he tries to keep the shout in, tries and bites his arm when he fails. 

"You feel so good," Adam whispers in his ear, kissing it, and puts his arm around Tommy. They're lying exactly the same way as they were before, and Adam takes his hand, curling their fingers close to Tommy's heart. He can't breath at all, can't think. He's barely able to not fall to pieces right there in front of Adam. 

Adam stops moving, and just holds him against his chest, his knee between Tommy's thighs. His back is sweaty against Adam's stomach and chest, and it feels incredible. 

"I'm inside you," Adam says, quiet, his voice shaking. "Part of you."

That is just too much, and his lips quiver. "Move, please. Please."

Adam pulls him even closer, and he doesn't understand how that's even possible, but he's almost under Adam now, Adam's other hand in his hair, pulling his head back for a kiss. And then he finally moves, starts that slow rhythm, fucks into him. "I love the way you feel around me. You're so tight, just right."

It's still too slow, still too intense, and he can't stop shaking. "Fuck. Adam. Just..."

"Yeah," Adam whispers, biting his chin. "Let go."

He doesn't know what he's supposed to let go until everything inside him stops existing and he only feels, is connected, lets Adam hold him, everything of him. It hits him without a warning, the orgasm, making his whole body tense around Adam, and Adam groans into his hair. It's a blissful sound, the kind that cracks every surface. He has some power, too. 

They lie like that for a while, their breaths slowing, Adam's fingers in his hair gentle and sweet. "I don't want to move ever," Adam finally says, then kisses the back of Tommy's neck. 

He can't think of any reason that would be good enough for ever getting up. Nothing. 

Adam pulls out of him slowly, so gentle Tommy doesn't feel much discomfort, and throws away the condom, returning quickly to his spot behind Tommy, wrapping a blanket around them, his arm holding Tommy close. "Sleep?"

He hums, eyelids closing. 

"You're perfect, inside out."

He smiles sweetly, Adam's words tickling his ear. "Am good."

"Yeah. Very good."

Tommy laughs, so close to sleep now words mean very little. "I wanna do that again," he says, and Adam bites his neck.

"Yeah, please."

 

The End


End file.
